


You'll marry for love

by myrish_lace



Series: Gifts from the heart [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Presents, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon and Sansa have an eleven-year old daughter, Lyanna, who's trying to keep a secret about a present she's gotten from a boy. Sansa coaxes the truth from her, and shares a secret of her own.





	You'll marry for love

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected to my Day 1 drabble, Three Gifts.

"What do you have there, little one?" Sansa had finally found her daughter in the godswood after a long search. "We were worried about you, running off like that."

Lyanna stared at her feet, with her hands clasped behind her back. "I'm not a baby," Lyanna said, with a trace of Jon's stubbornness. "I'm eleven, almost a woman grown."

Please, not for a while yet, Sansa thought. She knelt down. "Let me see now."

Lyanna kept her hands where they were. "You won't like it mama. B-Brandon gave it to me."

Brandon Reed, from the Neck. Sansa smiled. The boy had trailed after Lyanna last week when the Reeds had paid the Starks a visit.

"It's not like the pretty necklaces papa gives you for your name day," Lyanna mumbled.

"Come with me," Sansa said, "and I'll show you the first gift your father gave me."

"Was it a silk dress? Except..." Lyanna wrinkled her nose. "It couldn't be that. Papa's always tearing them, isn't he? He must not like them very much."

"He's...clumsy, sometimes." Sansa would have to talk with the seamstress, to make sure she held her tongue. Or better yet, she'd sew those torn dresses in her own chambers. She blushed. Jon always apologized afterwards, but she assured him that he made her feel loved and desired when he got carried away.

"Mama?" Lyanna tilted her head. 

"Let's go, sweetling," Sansa said. She and Lyanna's walked through the drifting snow of the godswood back to the castle. After they each snuck a hot roll from Cook's platter in the kitchens, Sansa led Lyanna to her chambers.

She opened her desk drawer, and pulled out the rock Jon had plucked from the beaches of Dragonstone, where he'd been imprisoned so many years ago. She turned to face her daughter. "Are you ready to see papa's first gift?"

Lyanna nodded. Sansa opened her hand, palm up, so the morning light brought out the stone's sparkle. Lyanna's eyes went wide.

"This means more to me than any of the jewels your papa gave me over the years. It was the first present he brought me, from a place very far away."

Lyanna slowly opened her hand too, palm up. A smooth piece of wood, carved into the shape of a wolf. Sansa smiled.

Lyanna bit her lip. "I like Brandon, mama, he's sweet...but I know I can't marry him."

"Who told you that?"

"He's...he's not from a great house, and I'm supposed to do my duty." Lyanna kicked at the floor. 

Sansa had married Jon for duty, at first, but love had followed soon after. She and Jon had resolved that their children would marry for love, if they chose.

She stroked Lyanna's hair. "You needn't worry about marriage now, sweet girl. But if you care for Brandon, and he cares for you, we'll help both of you.

Lyanna threw her arms around Sansa's neck. "Thank you mama," she whispered.

 


End file.
